


Let's Just Take A Day

by inkvoices



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, SHIELD, damage control, graphic/art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one in SHIELD is stupid enough to ask Fury where the Avengers have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Take A Day

  


“They’re not AWOL or MIA or any other acronym that you can come up with,” says Fury when people demand from him the whereabouts of the Avengers. He says it politely, in exasperation, with a glare of death, however best to make the person asking go away.

No one within SHEILD is stupid enough to ask him. Agent Hill prides herself on that. They may have been taken apart by an Asgardian (she refuses to think of him as a ‘god’) that they’d had neutralised, but at least they know better than to risk the wrath of the Director.

However, outside of his hearing there’s still talk.

“Where the hell are they, though?” she hears an electrician complaining, one of the many people working on in the areas with Banner-sustained damage.

“On vacation,” someone jokes, but no one laughs and no one sounds amused.

“Hopefully not together,” a woman with one arm in a sling mutters. “Can you imagine the damage control on _that_?”

Those working on the engines talk about Captain America and Iron Man running off and leaving the job unfinished, those repairing destruction caused by arrows, exploding or otherwise, speak softly of leave and mental strain, and those dealing with New York don’t have time for speculation.

Agent Hill picks her way through organised chaos and allows herself to be silently curious.


End file.
